Sayu's Life note story
by Melloace
Summary: Sayu has a Life note but certain problems arise as people come back to life and chaos is created surprise couple inside
1. the Life Note

"Who knew that a notebook could cause me so much pain? My brother, his girl friend,her unborn child, and dad all died cause of that book. A notebook of death and pain that's what it is. Now Mother and I just weep in our lonely house." Sayu Yagami

I'm in college now not the same one Light was in but in the 5th seat from the center in the last row, not his same seat nor was I the same level of genus he was . Many times, I wished there was a way to bring them back to life, it never stopped haunting me that I was without him,without my father. I dress in uniform and act as much like Light as I could so mom wouldn't know he was gone. I wanted to fill the void as much as possible,meaning being busy,taking honors classes and helping the police thats how I got in voled and learned of my brother's crime as Kira plus where his body was and that every police was scared of his ghost.

I was walking to work from Collage as a pure snow white note book falls at my feet, and I imminently pick it up it becoming instinct. I read the golden lettering it said Life Note in medium sized cursive letters. I imminently thought of my brother and wrote his name in the first page. It was blank so I was the first owner. I had hoped it would work but just in case it was a joke I had to not trust it a lot like that could happen in real life. I ran to the jail where he supposedly died and there he was up on the stairs trying to clean himself off dusting his suit shaking off his hands that he has just finished washing, trying to look proper for the public again. His hair was dirty but not as messy as it would have been the fact no one used this jail did marvels for mummification. His body was perfectly preserved.

I hugged him tight. He looked at me in surprise as I clung onto my brother for dear life." sayu why are you here?" he asked me.

"to make sure you were alive again" I replied as I looked at my note book that was in my pocket.

Apparently, he saw the book saying Life Note and told me to flip it to the very back. I wondered why he told me to do that but I followed his suggestion. Apparently, he remembered the Death Note so it should be similar to him. I read the instructions it was the exact same only it gave life. In tiny print it said only those with no evil in there hearts can use it without it staining. I wondered what it meant but who cared I was good and My brother was alive, soon dad would be to. So I went home with news of Light being alive and wrote dad's name in there. I wondered how mom would take this

My mom was so happy to see Light that she hugged him and begged him to stay. I got him to stay and take a shower, but that was all. He went to look for his apartment which I didn't remember where it was, only he would, so would misa his girlfriend. Misa I forgot to bring her back to life.I slapped my forehead with my palm. I wrote dad's name then went to bed I timed it so he would rise when I walked by his grave yard.

Then I told mom of my idea of reviving dad, she fainted in joy. Before my work, I went to the cemetery and saw dad again. He was getting dirt off his police officer uniform. I was astonished my family was whole and I was glad Near hated being a police chief so my dad could resume work.

I brought both back to Near. I had told him about what I wanted to do he didn't mind he told me.

He was the head of our police force because America thought Kira was justice he couldn't be international like L or Light was. N had no power without his associates, so he stayed here. He was my boss our chief/detective.

People coming back from the dead didn't concern him which was nice. Dad asked for his old job back and Near allowed it. He had his hands full with it the sides he liked being a detective so did Light who Near made his assistant.

I was Near's assistant when he was the chief. Matsuda helped to but he was sent for less intensive jobs like bringing coffee or Near's toys,so Near could think.I handled all the files and field work as a police officer/assistant.

Near still had that picture of Mello on the desk so I took it. It was when he had came to Near's tower. It was pretty recent not like his old picture Mello demanded to have back. I learned allot about my captor/ murderer of my father or maybe he didn't kill my father but still. Mello was psychotic because of what hey did to him in the orphanage and his mother was drinking while he was a baby. I learned to love the monster who told the Mafia to kidnap me and now I could make him alive again and tell him. I now knew his true name so it was enough to make him come back to life.


	2. New life

Kira is not one person but all that use power and get evil

Near and I had to find a solution to Light's memory of him being Kira, if he were to come back to life. We spent a month or so on it before we found the memory eraser called YNS:Y was for Yagimi, N was Nitrogluten, S was Sulfate. Yagami's Nitrogluten Sulfate was what we used on criminals so they didn't remember doing the crime. We tested the Memory on many criminals till we made it a lighter version of the Death Penalty where you could forget your crime before u die or not remember it at all. Near and I didn't like the idea at first but it was better then watching people die in jail.

I made Light come into the lab where we could see the memories and delete them. It was allot to delete and erase but we did and we modified the memory to him being agent Kira like he was doing it all the Police. thats what the stuff did, it allowed us to get into the memory and with the machine in our lab we could delete and modify the memory.

It worked wonders but erasing his memory, I wondered if it was humane. L we had to make him his partner that died of a heart attack. which wasn't far from the truth. Near didn't have any hard feelings on Light which surprised me.

Near didn't want L taking over what was his rightfully his so I couldn't re-spawn him the sides, I had no clue what his real name was.

I would revive Mello when the time was right. I feared and dreaded having to play with Mello's mind erasing all the bad stuff he did, so I begged Near to reconsider it. Near refused to accept me to let Mello live without erasing his memory. It became protocol now only my dad had all of his memories of the death note besides Near and me.

I held Mello's gun and his picture on my desk, where it was safe to talk to him pretending the picture could talk. Why I did not know, but it calmed me down a lot it was better then a diary.

I used Mello's gun for police work. Since kira's been gone the crime rose to a very high peek. Women not armed were raped or mugged same for kids being mugged. Crime was everywhere from thugs to masterminds trying to fill in for Mello. Cut-throats,thieves,gangs,murderers,cults,swindlers,drug dealers and counter fit dealers were some of what you'd find here. From insane drug addicts to full fledged criminal master minds I had to shoot them with his gun.

I hoped in my mind that Mello wouldn't mind me clearing the streets with his gun. I promanced to one day return it to him. I kept the gun clean and full everytime I used it. I was a police girl after all so I needed to use it. It wasn't mine so I kept it in the best condition.

Light and father both work here now. Light had father's old gun and father used Nears gun that was from when Near was the chief. I arose Misa after Light's memory had been altered. He had no feelings what so ever he just smiled. his memory was alterd so she worked as his lackey and modeling. She played as a spy for Light as well as his assistant getting papers,coffie,wine. She did that now to two geniuses in one place I was glad for it.

I wondered if the altering memories would be forever or just very long temporary both Misa and Light couldn't afford to have their memory as kira back. (should they gain the memory or not write review and write in there if they should or shouldn't)


End file.
